Renewal - Marriage Most Convenient
by Azenor Sage
Summary: Petunia attempts to protect her son and her nephew from those who wish to harm them and control them. Spinoff of Renewal that shows the lives of Petunia, Dudley, Harry, and Marius as they become a family.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Mourning

Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England

November 8, 1980

There were not enough tears. She had no way to properly grieve for her sister, no chance to truly mourn for the girl whom had once been so very dear to her. They had been so close when they were young children, sharing sorrows, sharing triumphs, sharing dreams. There were no more chances of sharing dreams again now.

No.

No, that was not true. There was a dream left, one dream that Lily had left with her, had left in her keeping. Her sister had dreamt of raising her son in a loving home. Petunia could do that for Lily. She could see that Lily's final dream was made true and that the boy was raised in love. She did love him. Petunia loved him with a fierce desperation that some might find disturbing considering she had only first laid her eyes upon him eight days ago. She loved him as though she had given birth to him herself. Perhaps it was because she had given birth to her own son, Dudley, just a month before little Harry was born. Perhaps it was because he was Lily's son and now Lily was gone, lost to her forever. Or perhaps it was that the boy was the last of her family. Petunia suspected that all of these reasons combined made her love him more than she loved her own life.

She missed Lily. She missed the closeness they had once shared as children before Lily had discovered that she was a witch. That discovery had rapidly damaged their relationship and torn them apart. Petunia knew that she had been jealous and she had lashed out in her jealousy. She had made the first strikes in their little war. Later, when Petunia was engaged to marry Vernon Dursley, she had reached out to her sister wanting her support. Lily had brought her beau, James Potter, to dinner. The dinner had been a nightmare. James Potter was no muggle-born Wizard who could have blended in with the crowd of muggles. Instead he was an upper crust Pure-blood Wizard who had rarely, if ever, dealt with muggles before. Vernon had taken an instant dislike to him and James had treated Vernon as though he were an amusing pet. Dinner had ended with Vernon storming away and Petunia had said a few harsh words to Lily before following him. Sometimes Petunia felt that following Vernon had been a mistake.

She missed her parents whom had died in a car crash just six months before she gave birth to Dudley. The last time she had talked to her mother, the woman was so excited about becoming a grandmother. It still hurt Petunia that Dudley would never know his grandparents. She ached with a loneliness inside that she doubted could ever be filled. She might forever feel just that loneliness, that sense that with the death of her parents and the death of Lily the last people to be capable of understanding her had disappeared from the world. It was perhaps selfish to think this way, but then grief in and of itself was for the living and not for the dead. The living, were left behind, after all, while the dead went on to the next great adventure.

A chapter of her life was closed for good and now it was time that she pulled herself together in order to truly appreciate the new chapter of her life.

She glanced up from her cup of tea when Vernon none too gently settled a small stack of pamphlets on the table before her. He was humming a happy tune. She stared at him a bit bemused as he walked to the refrigerator to get himself a cold beverage. Vernon had not been this happy in days, not since Harry had been found on their doorstep. He had raved at her for days about how her freakish nephew would not be allowed to remain in his house. She had stood firm that Harry was her nephew and so he would live with her. Their last fight over Harry was two days ago and Vernon had been giving her the cold shouldered silent treatment ever since. Yet now he seemed so happy. Could it be that he had finally decided that having Harry live with them would not be so terrible after all?

She smiled and slowly picked up the top pamphlet. She had expected to see a vacation pamphlet. Vernon often brought home vacation pamphlet's so they could figure out many months in advance where they would vacation during the summer. She was shocked to see that it was not a pamphlet to some pretty resort. Instead it was a pamphlet about an orphanage.

Frowning she swiftly went through the other pamphlets and to her outrage she found that each one was for an orphanage. "No!" she said sternly, putting force into her voice. It was a force that she was not used to exerting with Vernon. She was usually meek as a mouse with her much larger and stronger husband.

"No what?" Vernon asked as he stood in their kitchen doorway staring at her.

"You could bring home a million of these pamphlet's but I will still refuse," Petunia said sternly. "I will not get rid of Harry!" she said firmly, her voice raising slightly.

Vernon's mouth twisted into a sneer and he glared at her. She wondered in that moment why she had ever married him? Had she been that desperate for someone to notice her, think her beautiful, think her special that she had fallen for the first man whom had said all the right words? Apparently yes, she decided as she listened to the vitriol coming from Vernon's mouth.

"Your freaky nephew will not stay here and contaminate my son!" he declared. "It's a good thing you kept away from your freaky sister or you would have caught whatever it was that she had that made her a freak. I won't have it Petunia! The boy goes. I did you the courtesy of bringing home options for you to choose from but that is it. The boy goes!"

Petunia felt herself trembling all over as she asked suddenly in a soft voice, "Vernon, what if Dudley were a Wizard?"

His anger was apparent as he began to turn purple with rage. "No son of mine is a freak!" he exclaimed.

"It runs in families Vernon, so what if Dudley were a Wizard like Harry?" she persisted.

Vernon sneered at her. "It's as I said Petunia, no son of mine is a freak," he said. "If he shows any sign of that contamination, I'll take the right measures to beat it out of him."

With that horrifying final statement Vernon left the room. A few moments later she heard the Telly turn on and the news broadcaster's voice could be heard babbling about problems in the Middle-East. Petunia wiped at her eyes as tears began to flow down her cheeks. It was worse than she had thought. Far worse. She had hoped that Vernon would come around but deep down she knew that he would never do so. Harry would never really be safe in a house that had Vernon Dursley in it. Dudley would not either. There was no way that she could think of Vernon as a good father for Dudley after what he had just said. Oh, in her distaste for Lily's magic, her jealousy, she had said terrible things. She had called her sister a freak, but she had never hit Lily. She had never thought that beating Lily would somehow make the magic stop. She had known that Lily was born with it. She was special in that regard. She was extraordinary.

She could not stay with Vernon. She'd have to divorce him. Then she felt panic settle in. Where would she go? What would she do? She had gone to college to become a secretary. She knew she could try to find work in an office, but who would take care of Dudley and Harry during the daytime while she was at work?

She wiped furiously at her eyes and left the pamphlet's on the table. She swiftly left the kitchen and went up the stairs to the nursery where Dudley and Harry shared a cot. She looked down on both infants and sighed. She didn't know what to do. Perhaps tomorrow she would see things clearer. If not, then perhaps she could get into contact with Albus Dumbledore, the man whom had left Harry on her doorstep in the first place. She would still like to give him a piece of her mind about leaving an infant out in the cold. What if someone had just come along and stolen Harry away?

She shook her head and slowly laid herself down on the small cot that she had been sleeping on in the nursery. It was the better to be near Dudley and Harry and to keep herself safe from Vernon while they were fighting. Vernon would not dare go into the nursery. He did not know what to do with an infant. Even now, six months after Dudley was born, she could not get him to hold Dudley. For tonight they would be safe. She was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England

November 11, 1980

"Oh Harry, darling please don't cry," Petunia spoke softly to the crying baby. The poor thing had just awoken from sleep and he was screaming as though he were in pain, but she couldn't find the source. He was not hungry and he did not need a nappy change. She inspected his head, where the ugly scar was but there was no sign of infection.

She walked with the child whispering soft words to him. "I love you Harry, you are so loved. I won't let anyone hurt you. I will take care of you now. Your Mummy loved you so much, sweetheart." She continued to speak these sweet words to him until he finally quieted in her arms and slowly fell back to sleep.

It was only after she placed him back in the cot that she realized that she had ignored the ringing of the doorbell. She cringed as she moved toward the front door. She hoped it was not one of the neighbors coming by to complain. She hesitated by the front door for a moment with the sudden fear that it might be that Wizard Dumbledore at the door. She said a silent prayer that it was not that man at the door. If it was she was sure her screaming at him would awaken Harry again. What sort of person leaves a baby on a doorstep? Worse still, it had been November?

She opened the door and blinked in surprise as she stared at the man on her door step. He certainly was not one of the neighbors and he was not that Dumbledore. The man before her was older than her, by ten or twenty years she guessed. He was six feet in height with broad shoulders, a broad chest that narrowed down to a flat stomach and lean waist. He had a handsome face with piercing gray eyes. He had thick black hair that though cut short was still slightly wavy with a touch at silver at the temples that leant him an air of old world sophistication.

"I am so sorry," she apologized. "I was tending to the baby when you rang the bell," she said lightly. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"My name is Marius Black and I am a solicitor representing the Black Family. May I please come in?" he asked politely.

She was taken aback at his introduction. "Solicitor for the Black Family?" she questioned with a frown and then put up a false smile. "Of course you may come in. I am sorry to keep you on the doorstep like this," she said and then permitted the man to enter her home. "Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked politely, ever the kind hostess.

"Yes, thank you," he replied as he was led into the parlor. Petunia swiftly left him there and entered the kitchen where she put the kettle to boil. She then began setting up her better tea tray, the one she used when entertaining the more prestigious ladies in the neighborhood.

Petunia found him seated upon the sofa when she returned to the lounge with the tea service. She sat the tray upon the coffee table, and then she went about pouring a cup of tea. So lost in worries of what this man's purpose was that she did not ask him how he liked his tea. She simply began the process of making it. She slipped in a dollop of milk and two small cubes of sugar and stirred it four times. She offered him the tea cup and then blushed. "Oh, I am sorry. I am afraid I was running on autopilot. That is how I like my tea."

"It is how I take mine as well," he said taking the offered cup from her.

Petunia blinked in surprise and a smile curved her lips. "I am glad I did not offend then," she said as she went about making her own cup. "I hope you don't mind if we speak quietly in here, but I like to be close to the boys. My nephew has only been in my care for a short time, and he still has nightmares about what happened to him and his parents."

"Of course not," Marius said seizing the opening. "In fact it is young Harry that I am here to speak about."

She frowned then, "I did not tell you his name."

"I am aware of who he is. You see, his grandmother was my little sister," Marius explained to Petunia.

She shook her head. "I know nothing of the Potter side of the family. I only know that James and Harry were the last and now it is Harry."

He decided that it could do no harm to educate her on Harry's genealogy. "Harry's grandparents were Charlus Potter and Dorea Black. Dorea was my little sister. When Dumbledore chose to place Harry here in your care he ruthlessly went against the usual protocols."

Petunia frowned and glanced toward the sleeping babies. "The usual protocols. Am I to understand then that the Black family should have been given custody of Harry?" she asked of him.

"Yes," Marius told her with a charming smile. "So if you will just sign these papers to give up your rights to Harry and grant us custody of him, I will take him away to his Great-Aunt Cassiopeia who will raise him. You will be compensated quite extravagantly of course."

Petunia stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Surely he wasn't doing what she thought he was. He could not be practically offering to buy the boy from her. "You," she paused a moment as though at a loss for word, "am I to understand that you are offering me monetary compensation if I give up custody of my nephew?"

"That is correct," Marius said. "If you will just sign these at the x," he said handing over the papers.

Petunia took the papers in a trembling hand. She stared at them for a few minutes before she arose and walked to the fireplace. How dare he? How dare they? The Black family thought they could just swoop in and buy Harry from her? It said a great deal about their arrogance. It also told her that they had thought so very little about her. She stared from the papers to the flames of the fireplace for but a moment more. Then a moment later she opened the protective grate and threw the papers within before once more closing the grate.

Marius scowled at that. "Mrs. Dursley!" he began to protest but she raised a hand and for some reason that she was grateful for he chose to obey her and he fell silent.

"Mr. Black, I find it despicable that you and those you represent think that you can come into my house and make some sort of deal to take Harry away. Money for my Harry? Well he's not for sale. If your client wants a child I recommend they go through more traditional channels."

Marius frowned at her. "Let me be blunt with you Mrs. Dursley. My family is a very powerful one. They will not let this go. They will not rest until Harry Potter is returned to the family fold. Family is everything to us."

"Harry is with family," Petunia argued. "I am his aunt," she reminded him primly. She tried to not to show him the growing fear that she had of him. The Black family was sounding more and more like a family she should not anger. Still, there was no chance that she would just give Harry to them.

"Yes, but by family I meant Black. They do not care about you. The offer you just destroyed was a generous one. It was arranged only because the Lord Black would like this done as swiftly as possible. He will eventually take Harry from you. You don't want to be his enemy," Marius warned.

Petunia paled slightly as she took in his words. So, it was as she thought, the Black's were a powerful family and not to be trifled with. Well she was not trifling with them; they were trifling with her. She set her jaw as she spoke again "Harry is my nephew. He was placed in my care. Lily was my sister and she would expect me to take care of Harry."

"My dear Mrs. Dursley," he began, "I know that you have put some faith in Dumbledore, but let me assure you that he cares nothing for you and nothing for Harry. He gains more if Harry is left in your care, out of the public eye and nearly forgotten. He will declare himself Harry's Magical Guardian and have access to his estates and his seat in the Wizengamot."

"Wizengamot?" She asked with some confusion.

"It is the Legislative and Judicial body of the Wizarding World. In some ways, it is like your House of Lords or the House of Commons and in others very different," Marius explained.

"So you are saying that Harry has estates, vaults full of money or other heirlooms, and a seat upon this Wizengamot?" she asked.

Marius nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Would I be able to access these as his Guardian?" she asked.

Marius shook his head in the negative. "You would have been able to access the properties and the vaults due to being his Guardian if Dumbledore had not declared himself the Magical Guardian of Harry Potter first. However, you do have the power to at least change that since you are the one who has legal bodily custody of Harry. It is something I mean to change about Harry as soon as you let me depart with him."

"That will not be happening," Petunia said with a glare that was far cuter than it was threatening to him.

"Perhaps not today," he acceded. "But it will happen eventually Petunia Dursley," he said with a firm tone to his voice. "The Black's will not stop until they have custody of Harry and they will destroy anyone who stands in their way, even Harry's well-meaning Squib of an Aunt."

"Squib?" she asked with a frown. She had once been called a Squib by Lily when her sister was in a fit of temper. The two had been rather cruel to each other that day. Petunia had called Lily a freak yet again. Freak had been her favorite word for Lily back then. Oh how she wished she could go back in time and warn her younger self not to be so cruel to her baby sister.

Marius frowned as he watched her closely. "Squib, a person who cannot access their magical core but can feel magic," he informed her.

Petunia blinked. "Cannot access my magical core," she murmured. "So if I had been able to then I would have been a Witch?" she asked.

"Yes," he agreed. "Now if we can get back to the matter at hand. It really is in your best interest to give Harry up to us."

She shook her head in the negative. "No. While I have already realized that it is my best interest to divorce Vernon and leave with the boys I have no intention of Harry being raised anywhere without Dudley and I," she said firmly. "I promised that I would watch over Harry as though he were my own son. That is what I intend to do. So, you and your family will just have to do their worst," she said with a subtle stubborn lifting of her chin.

"Do not say that Mrs. Dursley. My families worst would give you a lifetime of nightmares," he warned her.

There was a tense silence as she watched Marius Black once more seat himself upon her sofa and take a sip of his now cold tea. She felt a vicious sort of satisfaction that his tea was no longer warm. Served him right for coming into her home with his absurd demands.

"Mrs. Dursley," he began and then frowned due to his words. "Petunia," he tried again causing her to look upon him. "Marry me." Petunia's eyes widened in shock and he pushed on. "You said it yourself that you know you must leave your husband. Agree to marry me, let me take you and your boys away from here. Put your faith and trust in me to see you through your divorce and you will wed me. Then you will be a member of the Black family and under their protection. Then Harry will be raised by a Black and you will likewise be there."

Petunia continued to stare at him taking in his words, mulling them over carefully. "You wish to marry me in order to gain Harry?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," Marius admitted as he assessed her.

"You will protect us: Dudley, Harry, and I from your family and all other harm?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, I will," Marius told her.

She licked her lips, her body was alive vibrating with nerves. It was thick and palpable in the air around them. How could this man ask this of her? It was scandalous. She was already married. Granted she had told him she was going to divorce Vernon, but good etiquette would have suggested the man should wait until she was divorced before he began making absurd marriage proposals. Yet she didn't say as much to him. Instead she said softly "I must think on this."

Marius nodded and arose once more from the sofa. He walked toward the parlor door but then paused and looked back at her. "Three days is all I am going to give you Petunia," he told her, "I will return in three days." He then paused and withdrew a simple card from his pocket. He placed it on the table beside the parlor door. "In case you need to reach me sooner," he said before he turned away. A few moments later he had let himself out of Number 4 Privet Drive.

Petunia picked up the card, a business card with elegant clear script that said "Marius Black" with his credentials and a phone number, a business number she was sure, in which he could be reached.

She slowly walked back to the sofa and sat herself down. She idly stared at the tea set and let her mind whirl to the conversation she had just had with Marius Black. Should she contact Albus Dumbledore about this meeting? She was terrified of Marius' family. They did sound like a rich and powerful family. The sort of people who could easily do away with her if she refused to give them what they wanted. Hadn't Marius been alluding to just that?

She should contact Dumbledore, but she hesitated to do so. She did not have good feelings toward the man in the first place and the things that Marius had said of him worried her. Had Albus Dumbledore illegally placed Harry with her? It sure sounded that way. Had he declared himself Harry's magical guardian and just what did that entail if he had? If what Marius had said about Dumbledore was true, and she was willing to believe it considering his already lack of care for Harry's well-being.

Leaving a baby on a doorstep! How horrible that Dumbledore must be to willingly do something like that. And his letter! He barely paid her any condolence at the loss of her sister. No, Dumbledore had not endeared himself to her. She just did not trust him.

That left Marius Black. He had given her an absurd proposal but maybe that proposal was not so absurd after all. She laughed mirthlessly. It would certainly solve her problem and his. Harry would then be raised by the Black family but she would have rights to keep Harry with her.

That she was leaving Vernon was not in doubt. His total disregard for Harry coupled with what he had said he would do if Dudley were to ever be a Wizard had been the final nails in the coffin of her marriage. It was a marriage that never should have happened, she knew that now. She had married Vernon Dursley because he made her feel beautiful, special, and he paid wonderful attention to her which she had not felt from her parents nor her sister. She enjoyed feeling special, but had never truly loved Vernon and he was not in love with her either.

She was afraid of him, of what he would do to her, to Dudley, to Harry. She needed to leave Vernon soon, before Friday arrived. That, she thought, should be her priority.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Protection

4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England

It had been two days since she had met Marius Black. It had been two very long days since she had heard his ridiculous proposal. The day after his visit she had been accosted by the ladies of the neighborhood. Well, that is to say that the ladies who had seen Marius Black come to her home had taken it upon themselves to come uninvited to tea so they might appease their curiosity. They were at least kind enough to bring biscuits and cake. She had been dismayed to realize that most of the women knew more about her visitor than she did. It seemed that Marius Black was some sort of millionaire and a confirmed bachelor at that. He had never been married and his name was linked to only the wealthiest and most influential of women. A man such as Marius Black would never look twice at someone like Petunia unless under extreme circumstances.

Petunia supposed she should be grateful for extreme circumstances then. She had been mulling over his words about Dumbledore, the Blacks, and his rash proposal ever since he had left her home.

Vernon had come home in a temper not two hours after Marius had left. He had spent the evening screaming at her and making the babies cry. Last night he had been in a good mood until he saw her holding Harry and then he had scowled and growled at her that the little "Freak" would be going to an orphanage by the end of the week.

Their fight only escalated after she had managed to put Dudley and Harry to bed. She raised a hand to her bruised cheek and once more fought against the urge to cry. Her face hurt almost as fiercely now as it did when Vernon had chosen to punch her. She had examined herself in the mirror and knew she looked hideous. Her cheek was an ugly dark purpled bruise. There was a cut along her cheek as well that had come from Vernon's Wedding Ring. His Wedding Ring, the same ring that she had placed on his finger as he had promised to love her and to treasure her.

She was leaving Vernon. Leaving him that very day. Petunia feared that Marius Black might not quite be salvation but he had promised to protect her, Dudley, and Harry. They needed protection. She had no other options.

She slowly caressed the card with Marius Black's name and a phone number printed beneath it. She nodded her head once as though to convince herself that it was the right thing to do. Then she found herself slowly dialing the number. It felt like she heard the phone ring and ring and she almost lost her nerve, almost hung up the phone when finally, someone picked up on the other line. The voice was feminine and Petunia felt an irrational sense of irritation about that.

"Mr. Black's office, Mary speaking," came the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello Mary, this is Petunia Dursley, I need to speak with Mr. Black right away please," Petunia said in a nervous rush. She winced. She had not meant to come across as nervous.

"Dursley, of course ma'am. I have been ordered to alert him if you called," Mary informed her. "Just a moment more ma'am."

Petunia was put on hold for a few minutes before she heard the deep voice of Marius Black murmur her name, "My dear Petunia, what can I do for you?"

Petunia slowly sank into the chair beside the phone and asked him, "Are you still sincere in your proposal to me?"

"Yes," Marius said simply.

"That you will take care Harry, Dudley, and I?" Petunia asked of him.

"Of course. Time is of the essence and you quite stubbornly made it clear that you, Dudley, and Harry were all a package deal," he said with a chuckle. His voice was full of amusement.

"You, do you really mean it Mr. Black?" Petunia asked again because his offer still seemed too good to be true.

"Would you like for me to deliver my offer to you in writing?" his voice was soothing as he asked, trying to allay her frazzled nerves.

"I, I would yes," Petunia admitted to him. "I do not mean any insult Mr. Black, but your offer really was a shock."

She heard him chuckle then. "I am sure it was," he said and then after a moment of silence he added "I'll have the paperwork drawn up for your pleasure and send it over to Privet Drive."

"No!" She exclaimed then winced. "That is to say, I will no longer be in residence at Privet Drive," she informed him in a gentler tone.

"Petunia?" Marius queried, his tone of voice having gone from amused to worried. "Where shall you be? Why will you no longer be in residence at Privet Drive?"

"The boys and I shall be staying briefly at the Maiden's Head Pub and Inn in Cokeworth," she informed him.

"The devil you will," Marius seethed. "Petunia, you are not taking the boys to stay in some Pub."

"I am not your wife yet," Petunia bristled. "Shouldn't you at the least get my name on this contract before you start giving me orders?" Really the nerve of the man. He was ordering her around already. Was this really a good idea? She glanced toward the stairs. The boys were upstairs asleep and she nodded to herself. Yes, it was a good idea. She had to make this work.

"No," Marius said firmly, "Not when you clearly are running scared and have not thought things through properly."

She frowned at that. She was running scared. She knew it. Tomorrow was the deadline. Vernon intended to take Harry to an Orphanage and she had no more delusions that he would give in to her protests to keep Harry. Vernon would take him away by force, she wouldn't be able to stop him. She kept having nightmares of it and she kept dreaming of Lily. Her little sister begging her to save Harry to protect him. Fate was so cruel! Lily was a Witch; she would have been far better able to protect Harry than Petunia was. What could Petunia do?

Give up everything she had ever known to protect both Harry and Dudley apparently. She was after all on the phone making a deal with a man who she barely knew. He could be the devil but she was choosing him over the devil that she did know. It was truly frightening.

"Petunia go pack if you haven't already. I am sending my man around with the car to collect you and the boys. You and I will hammer out the details of our marriage contract in the next few days." Marius' voice was soothing now, cajoling.

She frowned at that but found herself nodding her agreement. She did need to leave Vernon and yes she did need a safe haven. She really could not think of her reputation at this point. In the coming years many would find her actions scandalous. They would think her a gold digger for leaving Vernon for a much greater financial catch. "Alright," Petunia said softly. "I suppose I will see you later this evening?"

"Of course," Marius assured her. "I will see you for dinner Petunia. My driver should be round to get you in two hours."

With that he hung up and Petunia slowly lowered the phone back into its cradle. She then took a deep breath and then another trying to force back the urge to cry, to sob, to scream. "Please," she whispered into the empty room. "Oh please let this be the right decision."

With that she pulled herself together and left the lounge in order to head upstairs. She dug out a suitcase and packed some clothes to take with her. She then went through her jewelry box. She carefully and meticulously picked out only those pieces of jewelry that she had been given by her parents and by Lily. She left the pieces that Vernon had bought her. She knew he was the sort of man that would insist she had no right to them as she was leaving him, despite how they had been gifts. She put the suitcase downstairs in the hall closet and then she crept into the nursery and packed Dudley and Harry's things. She frowned realizing that she had few things that were truly Harry's own but fortunately he and Dudley were of an age that it was easy enough for the two to share. It would do for now. She would speak with Marius about funds for Harry later to get him more clothing and some toys.

With their things packed up she went downstairs to the kitchen. She sighed knowing she could not take it all with her, but there was no chance she was willing to leave her mother's best china with Vernon. At least, there wasn't now that she was not fleeing to some inn in her old hometown.

She was just finishing repacking the China when the doorbell rang. She cautious crept into the hall and to the door. She answered it with a polite smile, "Yes?"

"Miss Petunia, I am here on behalf of Marius Black to collect you and your two boys," the man said politely.

Petunia sighed in relief. "Yes, of course. I just have to wake the boys from their nap and get them ready to travel," she told him. Then she looked to the suitcases in the closet. "These two suitcases shall go with us and there is a box of China that I was finishing packing in the Kitchen," she said.

"I will see to the suitcases and the China, Miss Petunia," he declared, and then picked up the suitcases and took them toward the car.

Petunia rushed upstairs to the nursery and gently lifted Dudley from the crib. He began to truly awaken and fuss as she began to dress him. "Oh I know, how dare Mummy wake you from your beauty sleep?" she said in a sing song voice to her cranky son. Once she had his diaper changed and him dressed in clothes better suited for winter travel she turned her attention to Harry. Her nephew did not like being awakened any more than Dudley had and he made his displeasure known by waving his fists and causing little sparks to jump from his fingers.

"Harry!" Petunia scolded in a surprised tone. The sparks from the fingers was new. If anything he proved that she was doing the right thing. Marius and his family would be able to help Harry. At the least she would surely not have to fear Harry accidentally burning the house down in the night if he got fussy.

When Harry was dressed she carried the children downstairs to the lounge. Once there she got out the old baby bassinet stroller that her mother had gifted her with before her death. There was currently enough room in it to fit both Dudley and Harry, though with how both boys were growing she knew that would not last for long. She placed Harry first and then Dudley into it. She glanced around the lounge to see if she had forgotten anything and spotted the two plush bears on the floor by her favorite chair. She grabbed both bears and put them into the bassinet for Harry and Dudley. She smiled as each boy grasped a bear.

"Are you ready Miss Petunia?" the man asked her.

"Yes, I am ready," she said. She hoped she could make herself truly believe it. With that she allowed him to assist her with the bassinet stroller out of the house and to the car. She held her head high and tried to ignore the gossips that were out in mass as she exited number 4. She was relieved to get settled into the back of the stately black car and have the boys in their basinet put in the seat beside her.

Longview Manor was not what she was expecting, though Petunia had no idea why she had not really thought about where it was that Marius Black lived. She had seen TV shows about the Rich and the Famous and while Longview Manor was not quite as ostentatious as the majority of those homes, it still spoke of an old world opulence that Petunia had only dreamt of when she was a child.

Ivy grew thick over the archway of the porch and she paused to admire it before she reminded herself that she would have to maneuver the basinet up the steps to reach the porch. Just as she reached the first step a man came forward to assist her.

"Greetings, Mistress Petunia. My name is Timothy Stanley. I am the Butler and Head of Staff here at Longview," the man greeted her with a kind smile. "Should you need anything from the staff do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you very much," Petunia said sincerely as she was forced to release the basinet and allow Mr. Stanley to lift it and maneuver the little vehicle into the Manor. She followed him in and gasped at the beauty around her. How would she ever get used to living in such splendor? The floor beneath her feet was solid marble. The walls were stone. There were ancient looking tapestries hanging along the walls and old portraits. Everywhere she looked the house spoke of old ancient power and grace.

"If Mistress Petunia will follow me, I will escort her to her suite," Stanley spoke again.

Petunia nodded and then stated, "I would like to know where the boys shall be placed."

"Master Marius has ordered the nursery to be cleaned and made ready for their use. It was finished yesterday," he said pleasantly. "Your rooms shall be just down the hall and around the corner from the Nursery."

Petunia frowned at that. "I do not wish to be a burden, but is it possible for me to somehow be closer to the boys?"

Mr. Stanley's lips curved into a kind smile. "I am afraid not, Mistress. We have placed you as close as can be. However, do not let yourself fear that they will be neglected. The Master has bought House-Elves for the purpose of taking care of the young Masters."

Petunia frowned as she mulled that over. 'House-Elves.' In all of the times that she had spied upon Lily and that horrid Snape boy as they spoke of Hogwarts and Magic, at no point could she remember the mention of House-Elves. She continued to wonder about House-Elves as they entered the nursery. She froze just inside of the doorway at the sight of two little creatures who were organizing various toys and books upon the bookcases in the room and within a toy box.

"Mistress Petunia, these two are Rathty and Dobby," he said as he indicated the two creatures with big heads, floppy ears, and big eyes. Rathty had large violet eyes while Dobby's eyes were a pale blue. "Dobby was a gift from the Esteemed House of Malfoy to Master Harry. It is their hope that Dobby's temperament would best suit young Master Harry due to the trauma the young Master has suffered."

"I," Petunia paused for a moment at a loss for words. Then she summoned up the manners that her mother had drilled into her and smiled politely at the little House-Elf. "How do you do Dobby? My name is Petunia. I am Harry's aunt. It is my pleasure to meet you and I hope that we shall get along well as we take care of Harry together."

Petunia was dismayed when Dobby became teary eyed and rushed forward to hug her legs. "Mistress Tuney is so kind," Dobby praised.

She looked toward Mr. Stanley hoping he had some advice of what to do but he just looked on the situation with humor. She sighed and patted the Elf on the head. "Thank you Dobby."

"Rathty was born in service to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black," Mr. Stanley wisely decided to change the subject. It had the desired effect of Dobby slowly releasing his hold on Petunia. "Rathty shall be taking care of young Master Dudley."

"It is my pleasure to meet you Rathty," Petunia declared. "I am Dudley's mother and as I told Dobby, I really do hope we can work together to take care of Dudley and Harry and make these boys happy and healthy."

Rathty smiled at Petunia and nodded so enthusiastically that his big ears flapped. "Rathty is honored and happy to be serving Master Dudley. Rathty will do all he can to ensure no harm befalls the young Master."

Petunia smiled at the little creature and nodded and then she brought the basinet holding her boys into the center of the room. "It looks like you have set up their cribs. So far the boys have been sleeping together in one crib. We shall try the two for the night, as I don't want them to become too co-dependent upon each other," She informed Rathty and Dobby. "However, Harry still has night terrors from that night, so if he awakens please fetch me immediately and I can show you the best ways to help soothe him. Also at times like that if either of the boys are terribly distressed placing them together in the same crib seems to give them comfort," she explained.

"Yes Mistress Tuney," Rathty said while Dobby nodded. Then she was shocked to see Dudley and then Harry hover out of the basinet and slowly move in the air until they were lowered gently into the cribs.

Petunia felt faint and she swayed on her feet. Fortunately for her, Mr. Stanley caught her arms and steadied her. "Mistress Petunia, are you alright?"

"They," she paused and licked her lips nervously. "They floated," she said softly.

Mr. Stanley nodded his head in the affirmative and then smiled kindly at her. "I take it as a Squib brought up in the Muggle World you never were a witness to such magic."

"Squib? Oh yes, that is what Mr. Black called me," she said and then she nodded in agreement with Mr. Stanley. "I have not seen much when it comes to magic."

"You will in this house Mistress," Mr. Stanley was kind enough to inform her. "The majority of the staff are witches and wizards."

Petunia was not sure how she felt about that at the moment. Intimidated? Yes, she felt intimidated, but also a small part of her was relieved. They would be able to help Harry then, and the little House-Elves would be able to look after the boys, at least for a little while.

"Let me show you to your room Mistress Petunia," Mr. Stanley said and then with a smile he guided Petunia to her suite. She barely paid attention as Mr. Stanley explained about the lavish suite. She only knew that it was as glorious as though she had entered the pages of a magazine spread in "Splendid Homes."

"This is," she paused as she noted her suitcases before what must be the closet. "Are you sure this is really my suite to use as long as I remain here?" she asked hating the note of vulnerability she heard in her voice.

"Yes Mistress. The Master picked it out for you knowing you would want to be close to the young Masters." Mr. Stanley assured her.

She nodded slowly unable to say more. She let her blue eyes roam the room and smiled softly to herself.

"I shall leave you to unpack Mistress. Dinner shall be served at seven this evening," he informed her and then he did depart leaving her alone in the room.

Petunia sank slowly down onto the luxurious mattress. Her mattress back in Little Whinging had been a hard one because it was what Vernon preferred. This mattress was soft and Petunia felt as though she were within a cloud. She brought a freshly laundered pillow to her chest and she let her nose breathe in the scent of lavender soap. Her mother had used lavender soap when she was a child. She and Lily had liked the scent of it and they used to help to put the clothes and the linens out on the clothes line to hang in the warm summer sunshine. Suddenly Petunia burst into tears and she clung to the pillow as she allowed herself to fall back onto the bed.

She awoke hours later and felt as though her head were going to explode. She groaned and slowly sat up. The clock on her bedroom mantelpiece told her that she had twenty minutes before she was due to be escorted downstairs for dinner. With a gasp Petunia raced to her suitcase and swiftly managed to open it up. She rummaged in the case until she found the outfit she had worn the last time she had dined with Vernon's sister Marge. She fingered the silken blouse and brightened at the thought of never having to dine with Marge Dursley ever again. The woman was truly worse than Vernon.

She dashed into her bathroom, a large and opulent space with a standing shower stall in one corner and a large oval bathtub in the center of the room. She looked longingly at the tub but knew that she did not have the time. Another time perhaps. She went to the mirror and examined her face and winced. She gently pressed her fingers to the bruise and whimpered in pain. She ran a finger over the cut and shivered. She knew better than to try to conceal the bruise with cosmetics. In fact, with the cut there, she ran the risk of harming herself. She let out a chagrined sigh. Well one side of her face was purple. She had purple designs and splashes in her white silk blouse. At least she would match. She combed her hair and swiftly styled it to try to cover much of the bruise. Then she swiftly stripped out of her old attire and donned the newer outfit.

She did not bother with jewelry because she knew she would just agonize over whether she should wear mother's pearls or the pretty silver and diamond necklace that Lily had bought her that last Christmas that they were living under the same roof. Both were beautiful pieces of jewelry and both had sentimental value for Petunia.

The knock at the door was a relief. "Come in," she called a moment after clearing her throat.

A tall and slim woman came into the room and smiled at her. "Good evening Mistress Petunia. My name is Emily Darrow. I won the right to escort you to the dining hall for the evening meal?"

"Won the right?" Petunia asked even as she smoothed her hands down her purple skirt. "I don't understand."

"Oh most of the staff are curious about you and the Young Masters. We are very happy to have you here," Emily said. "And well, to that end there was some argument over who would get to escort you to dinner."

"I see," Petunia said though really she didn't. "Please, do lead on Ms. Darrow."

"Emily please," Emily insisted.

"Petunia then," Petunia insisted as they walked down the hall and Petunia began to once again memorize her surroundings.

"Petunia," Emily said with a smile. "Did your family like flowers?" she asked and at Petunia's questioning look she shrugged. "Your sister was named Lily and you are Petunia."

"Yes, it was a bit of a tradition to give the daughters flower names," Petunia admitted.

"Strange," Emily said. "That sounds a lot like a wizarding tradition. I didn't know that muggles had them."

Petunia thought of pointing out that Marius Black thought she could be a squib but decided against it. It was a relief to enter the dining hall, as Emily had called it, and see that Marius Black was there awaiting her. "Mr. Black it is a pleasure to see you again. Thank you for your hospitality."

Marius looked at Petunia but did not speak for several moments. Instead he stared at her, taking in each and every detail. When at last he spoke he called for Mr. Stanley much to her confusion. "Stanley, why does Mistress Petunia bear a bruise upon her face?"

"I do not know how she acquired it Master, only that she had it when she came to us today," he informed Marius.

Petunia raised a self-conscious hand to hover over her bruised cheek. She almost took a step back when Marius strode forward to stand directly in front of her. He gently but firmly took a hold of her wrist and began to pull it away from her face. When he had succeeded he then gently used his other hand to push her hair away from the bruised area. "There is a cut as well," his voice had turned stern and it sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Why was she not healed the moment you saw this bruise?" Marius demanded to know. It was not like his staff to let others suffer.

"Forgive me Master, but we thought you might need to see her bruise for evidence against the brute who did this to her," With Stanley's explanation some of Marius' anger faded.

"Yes of course," Marius said and then he told Stanley to fetch a camera. "It will help with the divorce. I do promise to have Stanley heal it once we have documented this bit of evidence against him."

She nodded her head in agreement because really she felt she had no choice. Petunia began to think that was much of what life would be like with Marius Black. The illusion of choice when really no choice existed at all.

She submitted to being sat in a chair and cameras both muggle and magical, she was told, took several photos of her. Then Mr. Stanley earned her gratitude when he actually did heal her cheek. Then she endured three grueling hours of hashing out a marriage contract that both Petunia and Marius could live with. She had not sworn off sexual gratification altogether. She had agreed to share a couples' passion with Marius. It helped that he was quite attractive despite how much older he was than her. Petunia supposed that meant he had far more time to perfect the act of love-making. The thought made her blush. Vernon had seemed to enjoy the act while Petunia had reminded herself of the old saying that it was a woman's place to endure. The day she realized that other woman actually enjoyed laying with their husbands had been a miserable one.

"You will not see Vernon Dursley again unless it is due to legalities, and then it shall be in a clerk's office or a courtroom," Marius demanded.

She fought the urge to smile at the anger that was in his voice. It amazed her to think that this man was angry on her behalf. "Of course, Marius," she said eagerly. "I would rather never see Vernon again if it can be avoided, but I know that I must for the divorce proceedings."

Marius's mouth tightened but he did not contradict her there. She had a good point after all. As he escorted her back to her room they spoke of Rathty and Dobby. Petunia surprised him by desiring to check into the nursery to make sure the boys were alright. He watched her caress the hair on each of their heads and whisper words of love to each of them before she was ready for Marius to escort her to her suite. She complimented the choices in House-Elves and in the choice of suite for her.

"I'll have the papers drawn up tomorrow," he promised her before he bid her a goodnight.

Petunia watched him walk down the hall and turn to the left and then she closed herself off into her suite. She rummaged into her suit case for her gown and she swiftly rushed to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. She stripped out of her outfit and then sighed only too happy to pamper herself with a luxurious bath before bed.

After her bath she had to fight hard against the urge to go and see to the boys herself. The House-Elves helping to take care of the boys was really a good idea. She did not want to seem over anxious, as though she did not trust the House-Elves to mind the boys. What if the poor little things became offended? She had no idea how an offended House-Elf would act? Teeth and claws? She was not sure. There was so much she did not know.

"That has to change," she said aloud to the darkness of the room once she was tucked into her bed.

* * *

 _Readers of Renewal might recognize this chapter. Sorry about that, I know it seems a bit lazy on my part. I do promise that the next chapter of Marriage Most Convenient will have content that was not seen in Renewal._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Settling In

Longview Manor, Winchester, Hampshire, South East, England

November 14, 1980

How had her life come to this? Just a month ago, she was the mother of a single child and was married and living with the man she had chosen as her husband. Oh, alright, so she had already admitted that her choice in spouse was flawed. Severely flawed. Vernon Dursley had been a horrible husband. He had been a horrible fiancée and boyfriend before that. Truly she was an idiot to have ever considered dating the man. Having gone on a single date with Vernon she had no idea why she had agreed to a second date. It was appalling to think about it. She had though and she had chosen Vernon to marry and now she was running scared from her husband.

One month ago, she was showing off her young son to the neighborhood ladies at tea parties and bragging about her husband's job position at Grunning's. Then of course she had received word of Lily's death and custody of her nephew.

Lily's death was the final nail in her own coffin. She could not pretend to be happy with Vernon any longer. Keeping up the pretense was exhausting and honestly, she could not remember when she had last been truly happy. It was a long time ago, she knew. Long before Lily's death. Long before her parent's deaths. It was so very long ago. Perhaps before she and Lily were told of what she was. Back then it was just Petunia and Lily. Sure, Lily did strange things, but Petunia was not afraid of those things. She was a bit jealous that she could not seem to do them as well, but she was still young and mostly carefree. She did not judge Lily yet for being a Witch.

Vernon's own actions against Harry and then against her for wanting to keep Harry and protect him just made her swifter about leaving him. That she had Marius Black to run to had helped an even greater deal. With both of her parent's dead and Lily as well, Petunia had feared divorcing Vernon would be difficult. Where would she live? How would she live? Would he take Dudley away from her?

She doubted she was out of the woods about Dudley and Vernon yet. Even if Vernon did not want to draw out his divorce from Petunia, he would deliberately draw out the custody hearing. He would want custody of his son for no other reason than the crush and hurt Petunia. It was frustrating just how much she was being forced to rely upon Marius Black.

She didn't really know the man. For all she knew, this man could turn out to be an older yet handsomer version of Vernon Dursley. She really had very little to go on. Still she had chosen him. She had thrown her fate into his hands and with it the fates of her beloved boys.

She contemplated this in the hours after she had eaten her breakfast. She spent her morning in the nursery with Dudley and Harry and the two House-Elves that were now bonded to her boys, at least that is what the two Elves, Rathty and Dobby, had insisted when she first spoke with them that morning. She had no idea what they meant by bonding, but she doubted it was in the way that humans got to know one another better.

"Rathty, you have lived a long time with Master Marius?" She asked of the House Elf.

"Yes, Missy Petunia," Rathty said happily.

Petunia cringed at the way that the House-Elf pronounced her name. Rathty and Dobby both called her Pet-toon-ee-uh instead of Pet-toon-yuh. Somewhere out there she swore she could hear the spirit of her vibrant sister laughing every time Petunia cringed upon hearing it.

"What is your opinion of Master Marius, Rathty?" She asked of the Elf.

The Elf smiled at her even as he ran soothing fingers through a now tired Dudley's hair. Dudley did not have as much energy for play as Harry did. He was also overweight for a baby his age. It was something that had alarmed her when the doctor had informed her at his last checkup. She would have to get him and Harry in for another checkup and see about things she could do to ensure that Dudley did not become overweight like Vernon.

"Master Marius is a kind man," Rathty said. "He employs House-Elves, Squibs, and Wizards in his home. He is rare in doing so. Most Squibs would perhaps hire their own kind but they would not want Wizards and House-Elves near since we knows magic and they be's not. Master Marius is different. He treats all as equal and never acts like he is beneath Rathty, but he never acts greater than Rathty either. He is unusual man."

Petunia mulled over Rathty's words. "Would you agree with Rathty, Dobby?" She asked.

The other Elf hesitated in his play with Harry, which was just enough for Harry to be able to grab the small stuffed toy out of his hands. Dobby smiled at his Master Harry while Petunia giggled.

Dobby turned his attention back to Petunia and smiled at her. "Dobby is not being in Master Marius' home long. He was a gift to Master Harry from Master Lucius Malfoy," he reminded her.

She nodded. "I understand you have not lived here for as long as Rathty, but surely you have lived here long enough to have formed some sort of opinion of the man."

Dobby nodded slowly and cautiously. "Dobby likes Master Marius. He is a kind man and he let Dobby come to his household to take care of Master Harry."

She watched the House-Elf smile and sighed softly to herself. She had hoped for more in-depth information about Marius Black to be dropped, but clearly, she had picked the wrong people…or uh…beings to ask. The House-Elves were intelligent but sweet tempered beings. She would have to talk to the other servants of the house to get more information on Longview Manor's Master.

The very next morning Petunia thought over how to begin getting to know the servants better and thus also gain knowledge about the Master of Longview Manor. It seemed a sensible enough idea to Petunia that she should eat her lunch in the kitchen with the other denizens of the household. After all, Marius was at work during the lunch hours and not home at Longview. The children were too young to sit at the table for luncheon.

She had convinced herself that entering the kitchen close to lunchtime would be a wise idea. They would not yet be serving lunch and would not yet have set the lonely dining room table for her single place setting yet. Upon entering the kitchen, she had worn a happy smile and it had slowly melted into a polite one as she encountered a frosty and hostile group of people.

It was obvious to Petunia that they had been gossiping about her and her purpose in the Manor. This told her that Marius had not yet, told them that she was marrying him. Perhaps that was for the best. She was still a married woman. Until her divorce to Vernon was final, discretion was probably for the best. She clung to the old phrase that 'Discretion was the greater part of Valor' in this instance because otherwise she was sure she would begin to fret that perhaps Marius did not mean to keep his word. She had to admit that she was now in his home, in his power. The servants had probably been told to let her come and go as she pleased but not with her boys. She was sure he had ordered that she could not leave Longview alone with Harry. She could only now cling to the hope that he would keep his word in regards to their deal.

The servants certainly didn't seem to think much of her. The plump brown-haired Housekeeper, Marjorie Stewart, looked at her with a slight curl of disdain at her lips. Petunia knew the look well from some of the women who lived on Privet Drive. They had all looked at Petunia as though she did not belong there when she had moved into the neighborhood with Vernon. Now, she was receiving this look from Marjorie Stewart, well not just Marjorie. Most of them were looking at her with hostile unfriendly looks. The pretty blonde-haired Julia Kane was a welcome change. The woman had given her a friendly smile and seemed to not care that the others were looking at Petunia as though she were something disgusting found on the bottom of their shoe.

Was it because she was a Squib?

No. She swiftly dismissed the idea. It could not be for that reason. Some of the staff were Squibs, she had been informed of that by Marius himself. So, it was Petunia as a person that they objected to. She was disappointed with their behavior, but she knew that she could do little to nothing about it.

"Ma'am, how may we assist you?" Julia was the one that spoke up.

Petunia could no longer stomach the idea of eating her lunch with these people. Though she was sure the food tasted delicious she knew that it would be as chalk in her mouth. She shook herself mentally to respond to Julia without looking like a fool. "I just wanted to inform the kitchen that I would prefer to eat my lunch on my veranda if possible," she said politely. It would be lonely, but at least the veranda overlooked the back gardens of Longview and it boasted a pretty view of Winchester in the distance.

"Of course, Ma'am," Julia said with a sweet smile. Petunia returned that smile in equal measure, grateful for Julia's kindness.

Petunia nodded and said "Thank you," before she turned away from the room. She was just at the threshold when Marjorie Stewart called out to her. She turned around, feeling hopeful for a moment. Mrs. Stewart's face was a blank canvas, a social mask to hide what she was thinking, but it did not hide a thing since all of her feelings were there in the woman's eyes. Disdain was in the woman's eyes as she spoke to her.

"You need not trouble yourself with coming to the kitchen again. You can simply call one of the House-Elves to you and they will relay your orders to the rest of the staff," said Mrs. Marjorie Stewart with some satisfaction in her voice.

Petunia felt herself stiffen. She inclined her head then. "It is as you say, I could call a House-Elf and perhaps I shall do so in the future. I also may pay this kitchen a visit in the future. That is the great thing about the future, anything can happen. It has endless possibilities," she said in a pleasant voice though she felt anything but.

Marjorie's sense of self-satisfaction was wiped away with Petunia's statements. 'Stewart = 1 and Evans = 1.' Petunia thought as she strolled out of the kitchen leaving the staff to their luncheon preparation and gossip. Petunia may not like it much, but she had tangled enough with the mean-spirited creatures that used to be her neighbors in Surrey. She had been able to handle those harpies and she was sure that she could handle Marjorie Stewart. She winced then. Well, if Marjorie was not a real harpy. She would not know the first thing to do then.

She ended her first week at Longview Manor no closer to obtaining her goal in learning more about Marius, but she did learn more about her own situation in his home. It was enough to keep her on edge and up late nights planning and plotting out other options, just in case the man did not intend to keep his word to her.

* * *

 _I apologize that this chapter was shorter than the previous one. I will make up for it in later chapters. As we can see Petunia is slowly settling in though she is not yet sure if she can trust Marius and his intentions. Next Chapter we shall see Marius once again. In the meantime everyone Happy Holidays and please be Merry and Safe during this wonderful Season._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Solutions

Charing Cross Road, London, England

November 17, 1980

Marius had chosen Estelle's on the corner of Charing Cross Road and Cranbourn Street in London for the meeting with Arcturus and Pollux. The restaurant had been started by Pencast Burke, a distant cousin of Marius's. Pencast had asked Marius to assist him by investing in the restaurant that he wished to start with his wife, Edwina Borgin. Though the Burke family had started the infamous shop in Knockturn Alley, Borgin and Burke's, Pencast and Edwina had next to nothing to do with the shop. Pencast had thought that opening a restaurant would help associate the Burke name with good things instead of the nefarious goods that were sometimes peddled in Borgin and Burke's shop by his brother-in-law. Marius had agreed to assist his cousin and had given the man the startup money he would need to start his restaurant.

It had been swiftly agreed upon that Pencast would not set up the restaurant in Wizarding London. The Burke name might force some people away or rent might become too high. Borgin and Burke's had started in Knockturn alley and remained there due to the lower rent rates. Marius had helped Pencast to purchase a building on the corner of Charring Cross Road and Cranbourn Street in Muggle London. It was just down the street from the Leaky Cauldron. An easy distance for Wizards to travel and yet still in the perfect location for Pencast to reap the money of Muggles willing to eat in his establishment.

Marius was well aware that Estelle's reputation was rising. It was now being considered as one of the finest French restaurants in London. The Restaurant was beautifully and tastefully decorated by Edwina and her mother-in-law, Meliora. There were special dining halls hidden within the restaurant that were specific for Wixen only.

It was to one of the Wixen dining halls that Marius had been escorted. The Conservatoire, as it was called, was a beautiful dining hall with an open skylight above, a large stone hearth, and beautiful magnolia trees were planted throughout the room. Their overarching branches made beautiful arcs over the room. In the evenings candles were lit and fairy lights danced in the magnolia trees. He thought that Arcturus would appreciate the cuisine since he was used to life in France. As for Pollux, well his older brother had fine taste so he was sure that the older man would enjoy the food, the wine, and the atmosphere.

Marius had only been seated a few moments before he was joined by Arcturus and Pollux. He stood and greeted each of them with the clasping of arms before they were seated. Pollux looked around the room, his gray eyes showing that he approved of his little brother's tastes.

"So, this is one of your haunts?" Pollux asked with mild curiosity.

Marius smirked. "I've brought a damsel or two here to wine and dine them if that is what you are inquiring, though not to this hall." He had a long history of dating beautiful women. He was certainly not ashamed of it.

"And we are here to talk about your latest woman, if I am not mistaken," Pollux said. Whatever else he might have been willing to say was lost due to the approach of the waiter, signaled by Marius himself.

"We'll have the 1960 Bordeaux Wine," Marius ordered for them. He was well aware that the 1960 was a good vintage. He had some in his cellar at home in Winchester. It was not Satyr Wine nor Fairy Wine but he was sure that his brother and cousin would like it well enough.

"Very good Sir," the waiter replied as he passed out menus for the three to peruse. "I shall return presently."

Once the waiter had departed it was Arcturus who spoke. "I think that we should wait until our dinner has arrived before we begin to truly discuss the matter of Marius's women troubles," his tone was mild but it held the command that he was used to wielding.

Marius was all too happy to obey. He had called them to this dinner so that they could talk about Petunia and the trouble of Vernon Dursley. He also needed Arcturus to sign off on the wild idea that had been circling his head for the past few days. It would solve a great deal of his problems if Arcturus would consent to allow it.

As they lapsed into idle conversations, he wondered if Pollux would find his desire to marry Petunia and to become the father of her son to be a crazy idea. Arcturus had already wondered over his sanity when he had first revealed that he had proposed marriage to Petunia.

Marius saw his marriage as a business arrangement. As such it was no different than many of the marriages of the House of Black. His older brother Pollux had married Irma Crabbe not for love but for the benefit of the House of Black. Irma had not loved and adored Pollux when they married. She had rather disliked him, but she had married him to serve the interests of her own family. Walburga's marriage to Orion was not a love match either, but rather Walburga's greed to someday become Lady Black. Orion was five years her junior and more malleable, at the time, to her wishes. Arcturus might be one of the few people in the family who had married for love and he still would not have married Melania of House Macmillan if the alliance could not be of benefit to the family.

Marius had been brought up the second son and with the knowledge that he would have to marry well to assist his family. Even after learning he was a Squib this idea never left his psyche. He had been spared the fate of most Squibs by the Lord Black because he saw promise in him. Marius would always remember that and always strive to do all he could to benefit the Black family.

Despite having dated muggle women and taking some as lovers over the years he had never yearned to settle down with any of them. He had simply decided that he was not truly the marrying kind. Furthermore, while he was not a Wizard nor was he a Muggle. He was a Squib. He had a magical core, unlike Muggles. Unfortunately, he could not access it like a Wizard could. He could feel magic, whereas Muggles could not. All Squibs could feel magic, but few Squibs were now raised in the Wizarding World. Most Squibs were cast out into the Muggle World and due to this they did not understand what it was that they were feeling when magic had been cast near them or when some dark creature was nearby in a dark forest. Marius might not be as grand as his Wizarding kin, but he was far better than a mere Muggle. He would never have been able to stand marriage to one of their ignorant kind.

Marriage to Petunia would serve the House of Black. It would give them swift and complete access to Harry Potter "The Boy Who Lived." They would be able to protect him from Death Eaters and from the adoring, sycophantic public. Dumbledore would have no access to the boy until he was at least eleven. Perhaps not even then if the Lord Black chose to send Harry to a different Wizarding School. Petunia was a Squib instead of a Muggle, but she was as ignorant as most Squibs who had been raised as a Muggle. Petunia was young, in her early twenties. She was too young for him in truth, but she was also young and naïve and no match for the likes of Dumbledore. It was no courtesy that Dumbledore left Harry with Petunia. It was due to Lily's sacrifice. It was Old Magic, powerful magic, and had James been the one to invoke it instead of Lily, then Petunia never would have held her nephew. She might never have been informed of Lily's death. Petunia needed as much protection as her boys did; which made her desperate enough to marry him.

The trouble now lay in Petunia gaining a swift divorce from Vernon Dursley. Though the man was willing to end the relationship with Petunia, he clearly wanted her to suffer first. Vernon Dursley was dragging his feet and in the process dragging Petunia's name through the mud. The man was also requesting that his son by Petunia, Dudley Vernon Dursley, be returned to him with full custody bestowed upon him. It was a spiteful move meant to hurt Petunia.

The little bit of information he had gained from Petunia about Vernon told him that Vernon was a bully. Although she had not feared him before marrying him, she certainly came to after they were already married. With becoming pregnant with Dudley, the death of her parents, and then the horrific news of her sister's murder and taking on the care of her nephew; Petunia had felt completely trapped with Vernon with no chance of escape. Marius did not delude himself that she was with him because he was offering her that chance of escape and offering her the chance at a whole new life. He didn't trust Petunia not to try to run once he had freed her from Vernon. He had already set up money into a Muggle Bank account for her. She could take the children, take the money, and run. He couldn't allow that to happen. It was one more worry on his agenda to discuss with his cousin and his brother tonight.

When the waiter arrived at their table Arcturus took the lead by ordering the Oven Roasted Chicken stuffed with Morteau Sausage and Morel Mousseline. Pollux after a little more consideration ordered the Oven Roasted Fillet of Windsor Royal Park Venison and Braised Shoulder Parmentier. Marius decided upon the Oven Roasted and Herb Smoked Iberico Pork Loin.

The conversation was idle as they awaited their meals. Marius smiled as he asked Pollux, "How is Irma doing?"

Pollux sighed dramatically at the question. "She's up in arms about your desire to marry a Muggle if truth be known," he said with a grumble.

Marius frowned at that. Petunia was a Squib, not a Muggle. He also had thought that Irma might prove supportive, though he had not given it much thought. It's just that his sister-in-law had always been kind to him and supportive of him in the past. Irma had once had a younger brother who was a Squib. Once the family realized the boy was a Squib the boy had been done away with much to Irma's devastation. She was kinder to Squibs then most Pure-blood's that Marius knew because she remembered her little brother.

"I don't understand why she would find disfavor with my marriage. You might remind her politely that Petunia is in fact a Squib and not a Muggle," Marius stated.

Pollux smirked. "Calling out that difference might just be enough to please Irma. I don't think it's that she believes Petunia to be a Muggle per say. I think she worries that the woman is a gold digger."

"Ah," Marius exclaimed; that explained things perfectly. "I suppose I can see her point of view. Petunia came from a family of what the Muggle's call 'Blue-Collar' workers. She did receive a college education for secretarial duties. She married Vernon Dursley who was considered higher class than herself. Now she has left him for me and well, I do have a reputation as a Millionaire Playboy."

Arcturus smirked at that. "Yes, Melania has complained many times about what the Muggles write about you in their magazines."

Marius managed to look innocent as he asked, "What do they write about me?"

Pollux too looked interested in knowing what the Muggle Magazines wrote about his little brother. "Yes, what do they write about Marius?" he asked in a tone that suggested that Marius may not like his reaction.

"They always have some point where they speak about his worth, that he is fabulously wealthy," Arcturus began pleasantly. "They then decide to speak about the large array of females whom he has dated. They love dragging up the past. They will quote interviews of females that he has not dated in decades."

Pollux frowned at that. "Really? That sounds as bad as some of the sensationalist magazines that we have. It sounds like something that rag Witch Weekly or worse The Wixen Gazette would print up."

Marius nodded. "Gossip sells. It's why Witch Weekly, The Wixen Gazette, and hell, even the Daily Prophet manage to keep selling papers and subscriptions."

"What umbrage specifically did Melania have with the articles about Marius?" Pollux asked.

"Her usual and most vociferous complaint is that Marius has never wed and therefore has such a long stream of former lovers," Arcturus admitted with a touch of amusement to his tone of voice. "She rather thinks he should have married young and had a long string of children instead."

Marius blanched at that even as Pollux and Arcturus chuckled. Until recently, Marius could not have seen himself marrying at all. Marrying Petunia though, now this was the right thing to do. It benefitted the Black family. It protected Harry. It protected Petunia. It would give him a son in the form of Dudley. Marius was not delusional about his age. He was blessed in that he had taken good care of himself over the years and had led an active life. This had allowed him to look a good twenty years younger than he actually was. Time was against him now. It was running out on his chances to marry and sire children. Dudley might be his only chance to have a true heir. This was another reason why he needed to speak to Arcturus and Pollux tonight. As his older brother, Marius wanted Pollux's support even if he didn't need it. Really though he only needed for Arcturus to agree with his plan. If Lord Black agreed, then Marius would be able to make Dudley his son and eliminate several obstacles in one fell swoop.

They were silent when their meals arrived and it was a relief when the waiter politely promised to check in on them later to see if they were in need of anything else. There was silence as the three men began to partake of their meals. Marius enjoyed the flavor and texture of his dinner. He had known somehow that investing into Pencast's idea to create a restaurant was the correct thing to do.

It was Arcturus who chose to get their conversation flowing once more. "Alright Marius, I confess this restaurant is lovely. The service is good, the food is divine. I am not unaware that you invested into this restaurant," he began. "Is this part of why you brought us here?"

Marius chuckled. "I confess, I thought you would enjoy eating here. Pencast and Edwina have worked very hard to make this place such a success. I have had little hand in it aside from gifting Pencast the startup money and assisting him in purchasing this building so that he would not be bound to pay rent for the premises."

"You gifted him the money?" Pollux asked him in an appalled tone of voice. "I thought you were supposed to be good with finances. It would have been better to have loaned him the money. With how well his restaurant is doing, he could have paid you back double."

"He named the restaurant Estelle's after his little girl," Marius said as he gently swirled his wine before taking a delicate sip. "I made it a gift for Estelle's sake. I would rather that little girl grow up with people thinking of this restaurant when they consider her rather than thinking of Borgin and Burke's."

Arcturus nodded at that. "She is Aunt Belvina's Great-Great-Granddaughter," he said thoughtfully. "Our family has had dealings with the Burke's over the years but only when it was convenient for us. Asking them to view a rare item or assist in disposing of something dark and nefarious."

"The Burke's do have a great affinity for Dark Objects," Pollux commented. "They have an almost otherworldly sense about such things."

Marius frowned in confusion. "You mean they are magically sensitive?"

Arcturus's brow furrowed as he thought. "I don't think I would say that. Magical sensitives are powerful reservoirs of magic and can sense other magics, but the Burke's seem more like a sort of blood hound. They sense out dark magic and they can almost intuitively figure out how the object works or what makes up the dark spell or curse, and so forth."

"True intuitive geniuses of Dark Magic," Pollux pronounced.

"Shame the ministry won't hire any of them as Unspeakables then," Marius mused.

"Yes, it is a pity," Pollux agreed as he sipped from his wine glass.

"Enough about the Burke's. Your point has been made Marius and in the future I will give patronage to this establishment and encourage the rest of the family to do so as well. I am sure that the ladies shall delight in this place."

Marius nodded his head. "I thank you Lord Black and shall now, with your leave, get to the real reason that I needed to speak with you and my brother."

"You have it," Arcturus said with a regal nod of his head.

"Vernon Dursley is digging in his heels about the divorce," Marius admitted to the two men he trusted the most in the world. "He is willing to allow the divorce because he's been shamed by Petunia. However, he wishes to take full custody of Dudley away from Petunia."

Pollux sighed. "So let him have the boy and be done with it," he proclaimed.

Marius nearly growled at his brother's suggestion. "Absolutely not!" he snapped and then fought to reel in his temper. He was usually mild mannered in comparison to his volatile relatives, but the idea of that child near Vernon Dursley made him feel sick. He couldn't do it. The man would raise that boy to hurt others. He still remembered the bruise that had graced Petunia's cheek. The idea of Dudley, that adorable babe with Petunia's blue eyes, growing up to become a monster like Vernon made him feel physically ill.

Pollux stared at him in surprise and then his eyes narrowed in understanding. "Ah, you've already gotten attached," he said. "Pity since you'll need to give the boy up."

"No, I will not, provided that Lord Black agrees with me," Marius informed his brother. He then looked to Arcturus who was silently listening to the two brothers. "Arcturus, I am marrying Petunia for the sake of the family, to protect Harry, to protect Petunia, and to protect Dudley. She made it clear from the start that she and the boys were a package deal. She will not tolerate the loss of either of them. Vernon Dursley is doing this not because he loves his son, but because he now hates Petunia and wants to hurt her and break her."

Arcturus nodded his head in understanding. "No mother of true worth would tolerate the loss of her child," he said quietly. "You have thought of a possible solution?"

"I have, but I must have your approval, and your assistance in the venture," Marius told him. He watched as Arcturus motioned for him to continue. "I, I want to Blood-Adopt Dudley Vernon Dursley. My blood, as a Squib of the line of Black, would easily outstrip that of the Muggle. Even if it meant that Dudley will be a Squib, this is a better choice for the family. It will see the divorce over with swiftly and Vernon could never again lay a claim on Dudley nor upon Petunia."

There was silence for several moments before Pollux spluttered, "But Marius, this will make the boy your legitimate heir!"

Marius nodded his head. "Yes, I know," he agreed and then looked straight at Pollux. "I have lived a good life Pollux, but I am not getting any younger. Settling down is a good idea at this stage of my life. Also, though I have been blessed with youthful looks that does not mean that all of me is as young as I look. I am at an age where Muggle men have troubles providing children. It is hit and miss with Squibs whether their biology will be more like a Wizards at this age or more like a Muggles. So, it's really anyone's guess if I could easily sire children anymore. Some Muggle males are able to into their nineties and others cease sometime in their fifties or sixties."

Pollux swallowed hard and looked away from him. "I see, so you are saying this boy might be your only chance."

"Yes, and in any case, it is as you have already stated, I am attached. I love him anyway as though he were mine. As a Black, I see no reason not to make him mine so long as Lord Black will approve it," Marius added the last for good measure.

Pollux chuckled then. "Well if that is the way of it then I throw my support behind you," he said and then looked to Arcturus.

Arcturus looked thoughtful. "It is an insane idea, but yet it is oddly inspired," he murmured, clearly amused. "Don't the muggles have means in which to test for proof of paternity?"

"They do, but if we do the Blood Adoption, then it will erase Vernon from him and supplant him with me," Marius explained.

"It is an eloquent solution," Pollux admitted.

"Yes. I agree. You shall blood adopt the boy. I shall see to it that you get the perfect blood adoption potion and can perform the ritual soon. A few days afterward you will take the boy to the Muggle Healers and have them perform that test they can do to determine paternity," Arcturus ordered.

"Of course," Marius said with a genuine smile. "Now to my next problem. I do not completely trust Petunia not to run away at the first opportunity. I am working on earning her trust, but I don't believe I will have it in full by the time of our wedding. Ideally I hope for us to wed shortly after new year's."

"What are you asking for then?" Arcturus asked of him.

"Permission to hold first the muggle ceremony and then later that night I wish for Petunia and me to wed in the ancient way. I want us bound together by the old runes," Marius explained.

They might be Squibs but that didn't mean that they were immune to magic. The runes were a powerful way to bind the two of them together until death did them part. It would force Petunia to remain with him for the rest of his life, whether she wished to or not. It was a devious move, but then he could not risk her running away. Especially not now that he was becoming so invested in her well-fare.

"Very well," Arcturus agreed affably. "It solves your problem as well as follows our traditions. If she later raises a fit, we can follow the excuse that it was tradition among the Black family to wed thus."

Marius felt relief roll through him. With these issues at last settled, he was able to truly relax and enjoy the rest of his meal at Estelle's in the good company of his brother and his cousin. His only worry now was, what would Petunia say when he brought up the idea of him blood adopting Dudley?

* * *

 _Thank you dear readers for your patience in awaiting more chapters of Marriage Most Convenient. Next Chapter: Marius and Petunia discuss Marius's desire to Blood Adopt Dudley._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Antares

Longview Manor, Winchester, Hampshire, South East, England

December 7, 1980

Marius had never wished that he had the ability to wield magic more than he did during the preparations for Dudley's Blood Adoption. If he had been a Wizard instead of a Squib, he could have been the one to carefully oversee every aspect of the ritual. Instead, his only role aside from the offering of his blood was that he was permitted to scrub the ritual room. It was a menial task but one of vast importance and so Marius had taken great care to scrub the ancient room by hand with new brushes and rags and charmed water meant to stay hot.

He had to trust that Arcturus and Pollux would oversee the ritual carefully and accurately. He didn't dare consider the possibility that the ritual could go badly. If it did, Dudley would die. He hadn't bothered to tell Petunia that bit of information. Though she had agreed to allow the ritual, he knew that he had led her to believe that what would happen to her child was just like a Muggle blood transfusion. He didn't tell her how his cells would change, how his appearance would alter to show his father's parentage.

He was replacing Vernon, in every way. First, he had taken the man's woman. Now he was taking the man's son. He felt absolutely no remorse in his ruthlessness. The other man had mistreated Petunia, made her frightened of him, made her frightened for her son and nephew. Such a man didn't deserve Petunia and he certainly didn't deserve Dudley.

Marius might not deserve Dudley either. He was not a good man and Dudley was an innocent child. He had done many nefarious things in the name of family and business. He couldn't claim to be good or worthy of Petunia, Dudley, and Harry.

'It doesn't matter,' he told himself as he let himself be bathed, purified as it was called. 'I would never strike Petunia. I will never strike Dudley and Harry. I will not punish those boys while I am still angry. They will not know a harsh hand from me.'

He didn't promise that they would never know a harsh word from him though. He would have to be a father to them and that meant punishing them when they did something wrong. Lectures often meant harsh words for wrong deeds. Sometimes it was the only way to make a young man learn.

"It's time," Pollux said simply and held out the wizarding robes that Marius would wear for the ceremony.

Once properly dressed in the black silk wizarding robes he followed Pollux to the Ritual room where Arcturus awaited them. Dudley rested in the arms of his House-Elf, Rathty. The little Elf looked lovingly at the little boy. Marius had been amazed at how swiftly both Rathty and Dobby had bonded to Dudley and Harry. When he questioned each of the Elves their answers had been the same. They were meant to take care of Dudley and Harry. The way they said it was as though fate meant them to take care of them. They also spoke of Dudley and Harry with the same proprietary feeling that he had heard Arcturus's Elf, Dred, speak of Arcturus.

"Marius, are you sure?" Pollux asked him quietly. "Once started there is no going back," his older brother reminded him.

Marius smiled in reassurance. "I am sure," he promised Pollux. No other words needed to be said to explain his position. He was ready to become a father. He was ready to claim Dudley and free the boy of Vernon's tainted heritage. He was ready to do all that they told him to do.

"Because you are a Squib, I will perform the taking of your blood while Lord Black oversees all," Pollux told him.

Marius nodded his agreement. He was grateful that once he had explained his reasons for wanting to do this that Pollux had thrown his support behind him. That Pollux was there tonight for the ritual and that it would be him to carve the runes into his flesh, taking his blood in the process, meant more to Marius than he could ever say. This variation of the ritual had been chosen because Marius was a Squib. It was not common to have runes carved into the flesh of the parent gifting their blood, but because he was a Squib, he had wanted that extra connection with Dudley.

They stopped in the center of the room and Marius felt magic pulse through the room as the door behind him closed and was sealed shut. He stared down at Dudley. The baby was awake and he was looking about the room, his eyes darting about. He wondered briefly what the room looked like through the baby's eyes, but then he thought no more about it and focused instead on the instruction of Lord Black.

"Roll up the sleeves of the robe," Arcturus ordered him.

Marius slowly pulled up the material of his wizarding robes securing the sleeves back as best as he could. He watched as Pollux took the knife from Arcturus. He then approached Marius and smiled gently in reassurance.

Marius watched as Pollux took his left arm and turned it over exposing the underside of his arm. Pollux seemed to stare at the arm a moment, steeling himself to perform his task and then his older brother with careful precision began to carve into his flesh just over the vein at his wrist. He fought back the flinch as he felt the kiss of the steel cutting into his flesh. Pollux never ceased in his movements, continuing his carving. Marius was surprised that the blade had not been spelled so that it would not hurt him.

He glanced at Arcturus then and the gray eyes of the Lord of the House held his for several moments. "You will feel it and you will remember. You will remember the meaning of every rune carved and the vow that goes with each," Arcturus explained simply.

Marius nodded slowly and watched as Pollux pulled away from his wrist. It was only then that he noticed that another house Elf, Pollux's own personal Elf was now holding a porcelain bowl under his left wrist. He watched as the blood dripped from his wrist to the bowl meant to collect it for use in the ritual. He stared at his wrist and finally he recognized the rune that had been etched into his wrist. "Uruz" meant strength of will. Pollux had chosen well what rune to put over the vein that would lead straight to his heart. It was his strength of will that had led him to court marriage to Petunia and it was his strength of will that was going to continue to lead him to be a good protector and provider for Dudley and Harry.

His brother then carved into his right wrist. He again forced himself to hold steady and not to flinch as he felt the blade slice into his skin. Once his brother stepped away he was able to see that the rune was "Eihwaz;" the rune of strength and stability. Pollux then returned to his left wrist and moved his wand over him as he softly sang. Marius could not place the words but he felt the vein of his wrist slowly knitting itself back together and then he watched as the flesh knit together over his wrist. When Pollux was finished, there was a white scar left of the rune. Marius was strangely proud of the rune staring up at him. He glanced to his right and realized that Pollux's Elf had moved to that side to collect the blood from his right wrist as Pollux had begun to heal his left wrist.

He watched as his blood flowed from his right wrist into the bowl. This went on for several minutes and Marius was beginning to feel light headed when at last Pollux took hold of his arm and again he waved his wand over the wound and sang the song that would knit his vein and then his skin back together. Marius swayed slightly on his feet and he was grateful when Pollux put an arm around him to support him. He leaned against his brother for several moments trying to get the slightly dizzy feeling to go away. When Pollux put a potion's vial against his lips, he didn't hesitate to open his mouth and allow his brother to pour the contents within.

"Blood replenisher," Pollux whispered against his ear.

Marius nodded and slowly he began to feel better. He watched as the Elf gave the basin of his blood to Arcturus and then Arcturus bade Rathty to come closer with Dudley. The little Elf did so and then Arcturus began to chant softly.

"Abære Vernon Dursley,

Rhitede Marius Black.

Ceren blod eftgede þes bearn.

Ceren blod éadgiefa hine afol."

Pollux began to chant with him and soon even Marius began to chant as well, lending his voice to the chant though he knew that he had no magical power to add. He continued to chant, watching in fascination as red vapor seemed to begin rising out of Dudley. The babe whimpered in distress and began to cry. He thought briefly to go to Dudley but he didn't dare just in case he caused a disruption of the ritual. The vapor continued to rise more and more out of the babe and he began to fear when Dudley's cries lessened in volume. He could tell that it wasn't because Rathty had calmed the child.

'Please let his work, don't let this kill him,' Marius kept thinking over and over. It was a mantra, a prayer. Even so, he continued to help Pollux and Marius chant.

Then Acturus directed his wand at the basin full of Marius's blood. He never once broke the chant as he did so and soon enough his blood seemed to be flowing through the air, following the movements of Arcturus's wand. He watched as the blood seemed to form a vapor over Dudley. He felt a moment of horror as he watched the boy being practically bathed in his blood and then the vapor began to sink into his skin. He watched as Dudley glowed a deep dark red that was nearly black in color. His cries started up again at a high volume and he couldn't stop himself any longer. He moved to Dudley's side and dropped to his knees beside Rathty.

He watched as Dudley screamed and his features began to twist. Tears welled in Marius's eyes as he watched the child slowly begin to resemble him. The boy was beginning to look like he truly was his son. Dudley would grow up resembling the Black family and he was so grateful that the ritual was working and that Dudley would not become trapped in a life with Vernon Dursley.

'I'll protect you, your cousin, and your mother,' Marius thought as he watched the child squirm in Rathty's arms.

Arcturus and Pollux slowed in their chanting, their voices becoming softer and softer until they at last fell silent. All three of the men stared at the baby who was now whimpering in Rathty's arms but was no longer crying.

"It is done," Arcturus said softly so as not to disturb the no longer crying infant. "What name shall he bear in the family register?"

Marius blinked at that. He had forgotten that Dudley would need a new name. Of course, he would. His middle name was or rather had been Vernon and he refused for the boy to bear anything of Mr. Dursley's. "He is Antares Dudley Black," he declared as he stared at his son.

"Antares," Pollux said softly as he looked at his nephew. "It is a good name."

Marius smiled up at Pollux. "Thank you. For everything, thank you," he tried to express his gratitude to his brother. He didn't know exactly when making Dudley his son had become so important to him. In the beginning, it had been a simple idea, practical and necessary to get Vernon Dursley to leave Petunia and her boys alone. In the time, he had gotten Arcturus to agree and the ritual room prepared, Marius's practical idea had grown into a deeply held desire. He wanted a child of his own, he wanted a son. Now, thanks to Arcturus and Pollux he had his son. He was sure that the Muggle Blood-Tests would reveal that Dudley was his son and not Vernon's.

Pollux just nodded in acknowledgement to his gratitude and helped to get Marius back on his feet. "Come now, you cannot greet your son on your knees," he teased.

Laughter bubbled up in Marius's chest. Son. His son. He smiled as Rathty presented Dudley to him and he felt his chest tighten when the baby slowly opened his eyes to reveal rich blue eyes. He stared into those eyes for several heartbeats while he listened to Pollux and Arcturus speak.

"He has Marius's raven hair," Arcturus praised. The boy's hair did seem more glossy now than it had before. It held a luster that Marius recognized easily for having seen it in the mirror enough times. His boy had his hair.

"His eyes are blue," Pollux said with some bit of disappointment. Marius understood his brother's disappointment even though he did not share in it. Pollux wanted the boy to have the gray eyes that proclaimed him to one and all as a member of the House of Black. Marius was delighted that Dudley's eyes were such a brilliant and beautiful blue.

"He has Petunia's eyes," Marius said softly as he rocked Dudley in his arms. "You have your mother's eyes, don't you my boy?" he asked of the child and he placed a gentle kiss to the baby's forehead.

Pollux looked at him in askance but Arcturus chuckled. "New time fathers," he said gently to Pollux. "You had three yourself. Don't think I've forgotten how you cradled Alphard and counted each of his little fingers."

Marius smiled at the memory of his nephew's birth. The death of Alphard had deeply hurt Pollux. It was a wound that would never really heal. No parent should have to bury their child, but his brother had been forced to do just that. He was still bleeding from that loss, Marius was sure of it. Alphard had always been his favorite child, despite Pollux's desire to love all his children equally.

"Well, I do hope he doesn't spoil our little warrior too much," Pollux sniffed.

Marius smiled at that. He would spoil Dudley and Harry. Petunia would have to be the one who told him when it was too much. He had many long years as the doting Uncle and Great-Uncle behind him. His job as an uncle was to spoil the children and then give them back to their parents. He would need to rely on Petunia's wisdom in parenting.

He smiled down at Dudley and sighed. He'd worry about that later. He would take things a step at a time. For now, he had conquered his first mission. Dudley was now his son and Vernon Dursley would soon have no legal reason to remain in Petunia's life. The next phase of his plan would begin in two days when he would take Dudley into a Muggle Hospital for his Blood Test. The appointment was already arranged. He kissed Dudley's forehead once again and then he looked to Rathty. "It is time that this little one was put to bed," he said to the House-Elf.

Rathty all too eagerly raised his hands wanting to hold Dudley. With great reluctance, he released Dudley back into the care of his Elf. The Elf held him tenderly and securely to him. "I will see to master Antares now."

"His mother will insist he be called Dudley," Marius told the House Elf.

Rathty merely nodded and then he went away, the door of the ritual room unsealed for him and he walked through with Dudley.

The door remained opened as Rathty passed and Marius glanced at Arcturus. "I know the tradition is terribly Muggle, but I am a father now. Will the two of you join me in partaking of cigars and brandy to help me celebrate?"

Arcturus smirked. "Lead the way dear cousin," he ordered.

With a grin, Marius led his brother and his cousin out of the ancient ritual room and up the stairs onto the first floor. They entered his office and he swiftly went about cutting the cigars for the three of them while Pollux took over pouring them glasses of brandy.

Once all three had lit cigars and a glass of brandy in hand they smiled. "To Antares!" Pollux proposed.

"To Antares!" Marius and Arcturus agreed.

* * *

 _I do apologize for how short this chapter is. It was difficult for me to write for a few reasons. I wanted to detail the ritual as it is done in the case of Dudley, after all I do believe that there are more than one ways to do a Blood Adoption Ritual. Also I have suffered the loss of two members of my family recently and it has, at times, made it difficult for me to write. Sometimes writing has been my refuge and other times I feel that I am not doing the plot or the characters justice. I ask that readers bear with me for the next few chapter of my stories._


End file.
